Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus and a method of producing the liquid jetting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus jetting liquid, an ink-jet head jetting ink from nozzles is known. This ink-jet head includes a head main body formed with pressure chambers and nozzles and a piezoelectric actuator applying pressure to the ink in each pressure chamber.
The pressure chambers of the head main body form four pressure chamber arrays arranged in a main scanning direction of the ink-jet head. The piezoelectric actuator includes a vibration plate covering the pressure chambers, a common electrode formed on the vibration plate, a piezoelectric body disposed on the common electrode, and individual electrodes disposed on the upper surface of the piezoelectric body while corresponding to the pressure chambers. It can be said that, each individual electrode, the common electrode, and a part of the piezoelectric body sandwiched between the two kinds of electrodes are disposed to face one pressure chamber, thus forming one piezoelectric element. Namely, the piezoelectric actuator includes the piezoelectric elements that are arranged in four arrays while corresponding to the pressure chambers.
The individual electrodes of the piezoelectric elements are connected to traces. Each of the traces is led from the corresponding one of the individual electrodes to the outside in the main scanning direction. In two piezoelectric element arrays at one side, traces connected to the individual electrodes of a piezoelectric element array disposed at the inside in the main scanning direction extend to the outside while running between two piezoelectric elements of a piezoelectric element array disposed at the outside in the main scanning direction. An end of each trace is provided with a pressure input terminal.